creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pokemongreen3867
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Pokemongreen3.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 16:51, July 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: SPINPASTA PROBLEM w:c:spinpasta:Pokémon Fuchsia – fixed. Also, you might want to proofread that a bit. It looks like it has some promise, but there are some glaring errors. — LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 23:38, October 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: POKEMON DARK GREEN Pokémon Dark Green — LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 00:27, October 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: POKEMON FUCHSIA Hey, sorry for the late response. Been a bit busy. Here it is: Pokémon Fuchsia LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 03:38, October 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: POKEMON GOLDEN YELLOW Sure thing. I'll try to get around to reviewing it as soon as possible. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:31, October 12, 2013 (UTC) : Sorry about that. I've been very busy and frankly forgot all about this. I'll try to get around to reviewing it (and other spinoff appeals) soon. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:38, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Banned You are being banned for one week for abusing the Pasta of the month nomination scheme and doing it "nomination for nomination"-style. Evidence: For February, for January, and December I'm also noting that those nominations seem to happen within minutes of each other. (I believe I am now going to be checking your IP's) As such, both your nominations have been stricken from the voting and both of you are being given a one week ban. The next instance of this will be a month-long ban and both your stories will be deleted. It's actions like this that devalue the prestige of being nominated for "potm". Even if you did manage to win, it would be a pyrrhic victory. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:15, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Bans I actually didn't ban due to you using the same IP, although at first, it did make me suspect that your two friends were socking and nominating their stories as other users have done in the past. I banned Pokemongreen3867 and Mikeatetheworld for a week (Which Cleric extended to a month) because they were taking advantage of the system and repeatedly nominating the other's stories. For February, for January, and December they nominated the same stories within five minutes of each other on three separate occasions. (The first was one minute apart, the second time was three, and the third was five minutes apart.) That is way too deliberate for a passing mention to each other and comes off as more systematic. I get the feeling that they would have continued to nominate the other's stories each month until they eventually won pasta of the month. Which begs the question, what point is there in exchanging nominations? Any victory or sense of accomplishment would be Pyrrhic and empty. The whole point of pasta of the month is to nominate stories you enjoy and to encourage users to look for new stories that they feel deserve recognition, not to spam a story into nomination they read months ago until it wins. I will urban them, but the message/warning I left on their talk page stays. If they re-nominate their friends' stories again, they will be banned. I am not going shift my opinion on that as it sets a terrible example and if left unchecked would complete devalue the purpose of PotM. (i.e. result in a group of people trading nominations.) Even if they originally did it because they recognized the merit or the other's skill, now it has become a monotony of endlessly re-nominating the same story over and over, ad nauseam. My advice to you three is to read some other stories and try to unearth a gem as opposed to what you are currently doing. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:45, January 6, 2015 (UTC) 'Attic in the Basement' I have identified your work, “Attic in the Basement,” as a short story of superior quality. Most of the short stories that can be found at Creepypasta.com and similar sites are very poorly written, juvenile, or simply written for cheap thrills. Your story, however, is well-written, insightful, and unique. That being said, I would like to ask your permission to include “Attic in the Basement” in an anthology of short horror stories that I am compiling for publication in the Spring/Summer of 2015. It will contain a variety of exceptional short stories that have as yet gone unrecognized for their excellence. There is no cost to you. This is not a sales pitch. The only incentive that I have to offer is exposure of your writing to a large audience, and possible promotion of your other work. Unfortunately, I cannot offer royalties, as the book will be priced very close to the publisher’s production and distribution cost. In addition, it will contain the works of multiple authors. Being a published author myself, I can tell you that royalties do not amount to much. As an example: for a paperback priced at $10, bookstore and library distribution pays royalties of less than $1 per unit, and web retailers just slightly more. Divided up amongst a handful of other authors, the amount would be miniscule. Personally, I consider the sole purpose of publishing a book to be the enjoyment of my readers (and the occasional piece of fanmail). Nielson Bookscan (free service) provides a weekly report on unit sales and geographic distribution across the US, and I was pleasantly surprised to find that a great number of books were selling in the UK, Europe, and Asia. Bookscan is a great tool to see how and where your work is being seen. If you would like to check out examples of my work, a portion of my first novel, “The Remover,” can be found at http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Remover or you could check out my author page at http://www.amazon.com/-/e/B00M8H7BLE. I also have another serial novel entitled “The Bicycle Day” available online at a webzine called Fiction Terrifica: http://www.fictionterrifica.com/TheBicycleDayHome.html, and another soon to be published novel titled “Mamzer.” I sincerely hope that you take my offer into consideration. If you decide that you are interested, please sign and return the attached release agreement to kohlkenneth56@gmail.com, along with a short bio of yourself. You may want to include such things as your real name (or pen name, if you wish to use one), age, hometown, hobbies, family or pets, other published works, and what inspires you to write. can send a release agreement once you respond and provide an email address. Best wishes, and I hope to hear from you soon. Regards, Kenneth Kohl Warning Please do not blank messages from your talk page. (Especially warnings/messages from admins/bureaucrats.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:59, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :As for your request about renaming, here is a helpful page on how to do it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:03, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Nice Stories This is Emma from the short story collection author group in g-mail and beyond. I just wanted to say that you have some great stories listed. I am enjyoing reading them. Keep up the good work with everything. SoPretentious 03:19, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Plethora of Uneven Wings The main character has such a rational and clear-minded understanding of his illness and the events that happen in the story, it makes it hard to read. When he leaves his son behind at the pond, I find it unlikely he wouldn't at least go back after a few moments, because it seems he knows exactly how irrational his illness is. The initial event when he was nine years old, leaving him scarred for life, is lacking suspense for me. The story needs action or events that leave an impact. SoPretentious 01:19, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :No apologies needed, you are a pretty darn good writer. :The same issues are present that were there when the story was deleted. There were improvements, like the event at the pond when the main character was nine years old. It's not that the illness is not believable in the story, it is, it's that the main character kind of comes off as a wimp. At most it would seem like he finds the dragonflies gross, or that he may get a creepy-crawly sensation associated with his disorder. Why do his hallucinations only involve dragonflies? Those aspects could be improved on with other events/descriptions that raise the suspense. :The same problem arises with the facility. If the staff there are practicing "exposure therapy" then there is a disconnect because it seems that the facility is not worth spending time in. If the main character doesn't notice this, and the wife doesn't notice this, then they become less interesting. :A lot of the issues regarding the main character's illness are my own personal opinion based on the wording and descriptions. It almost seems silly to the main character but he is scared of the bugs anyways. I would try to avoid telling, and try showing the main character's disorder. There is a conflict/resolution, so I should have said there's an overall lack of intensity, and the conclusion is lackluster. Is he going to sit in there and be king of the dragonflies forever? The character seems forgettable, for me at least. :SoPretentious 06:31, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: The images were deleted as it really comes off as a violation of our terms of use against solicitation/advertising. This was also brought up with Mr. Kohl in the past as well and really seems like a slippery slope. For example, one author advertising their story, could result in someone promoting their kickstarter, then would condone someone asking for funding for their movie/student project. This would inevitably result in the wiki being flooded with advertising (which the Staff wiki has been against in the set rules for being active on any wiki.) As for your statement of it being your choice, the issue is that he circumvented the polls, by having multiple accounts with the same IP (yours included with Faptain and Mike) that have done a number of shady things in the past (like trading nominations, something your brother is still doing which will result in him being banned if he tries it again.) which have brought the legitimacy of the polls into question. Please read over that information and look at it from our perspective. He has an account with his IP address who has nominated him, attacked other users disagreeing with him (on this wiki, on creepypasta.com, quotev, and likely a number of other sites if I bothered to keep searching.), he's given other users opportunities to be in his anthology who have nominated him multiple times since then. I'm sorry, but do you realize how sketchy this all looks? You were warned about this in the past and as a result, we have had to abandon the current methods for determining a story of the month. The system has been abused far to many times and Kowale is not innocent here. While on that topic, neither is your brother. Look at his contributions it's pretty obvious that something is going on. He's nominated your story seven separate times, and has done nothing else on the site other than post his story and nominate you for story of the month. In fact, it has become so blatant that I'm discussing with the other admins about what is to be done. As for a previous PotM category, we have a listing of current winners, previous nominations, and have even changed the rules about nominating. Since those changes, we've had three separate instances of people petitioning votes, creating socks to nominate their own stories, and nominating multiple stories repeatedly. The system is done, people cheating the polls have rendered it useless. We're looking for other voting methods that allow for less tampering. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:53, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but do you really how unfair you've all been in regards to nominations? Do you realize how unethical you've all been? Mike has repeatedly nominated your stories (if he is not participating in the site, why is he nominating so many of your stories? What point is there in nominating all of your stories if he hasn't even bothered to read another one? You need a critic, not a cheerleader and in this capacity, there's no other way to view him.), you and Faptain have traded off nominating Kowale on at least three occasions, Kowale's son has nominated his own story, attacked users who didn't like the story and likely unfairly influenced the polls. Considering you entered a partnership with him about six months back, what other way can we take this? It's a shame, when I won PotM, I was so excited and proud of myself for working hard, revising my story, and repeatedly proof-reading it and fixing issues. Now PotM is nothing more than a joke and popularity contest. :And while we're quoting me, remember this line: "If they re-nominate their friends' stories again, they will be banned. I am not going shift my opinion on that as it sets a terrible example and if left unchecked would complete devalue the purpose of PotM." You'll notice I haven't banned you yet, because I am at least trying to be fair and see things from your perspective, but how can I when you three have been consistently scratching each other's back, masturbating each others' egos, while pretending what you've done is in no way unfair to every other nominee? We're going to decide what we decide and I'm sorry you feel like you're tiptoeing around the site due to our rules. You know who doesn't have this issue? Other users who don't engage in ethically questionable practices when it comes to voting. This incarnation of PotM is done, you've all made sure of that. There's no more discussion to be had, no amount of discussion is going to change our minds. The admins will decide what is called for in this situation whether that be banning you outright, excluding you from any other contest that requires a vote (i.e. basically all of them), prohibiting you from nominating any other stories, etc.. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:14, November 21, 2015 (UTC) ::That's the judge's decision, not mine. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:41, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Jtk: Personal Judging Results As the Top 5 for the JtK Contest you entered were announced, you may have been wondering as to why your story did not quite make it into the poll. While I cannot speak on the behalf of the other judges, I can show you some of my short, personal notes that I took for each story. They are as follows: Everything feels a bit rushed here, and it doesn’t do much to make it standout. Also, it makes the bullies “attempt” to be friends with Jeff just to turn out to be bad once again, which is a predictable trope I always hate. However, I suppose it doesn’t have as many problems as the original. Hope this helps. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 22:03, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Decisions After discussing the situation with a majority of the admins over the past few days, we have decided not to ban you like the other user who has recently abused the voting system. That being said, your decisions when it comes to nominating stories with Pasta of the Month and (likely) voting have been very questionable in the past. As such, there is very little trust here and our decision reflects that. We have decided that you will not be banned from the site, but you will not be able to participate in voting. This entails: nominating stories AND participating in any contests where voting is to take place. We are doing this because none of us have confidence that you won't take advantage of your situation due to you three having done this before with the polling/voting system (twice). If there is any further infraction, you WILL be banned permanently. (As you share your IP with three other users, this means all will be banned even if you didn't participate in the activity.) Take this as a warning, we will not tolerate any questionable behavior when it comes to our contests or polls. This is non-negotiable. No amount of messaging will change our minds. If you wish to participate on this website, you must follow the rules that have been set. That is the standard for everyone and you have had enough chances. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:58, November 22, 2015 (UTC) :Your three accounts are still very much linked to each other. We did a check (while checking APeer and Kowale) and found that they still all share the same IP. This is likely due to the fact that you live in the same house as each other and setting up multiple IPs on the same modem is extremely difficult. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:12, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: That would be fine. It's a bit of a grey area. It's not really shilling, so go ahead. I've seen it on other profiles and forum posts. SoPretentious 02:22, December 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: You might want to check your inbox! RuckusQuantum 18:15, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Re: Notify Not a problem, there's no need to report yourself. Omitting a headline is not against the rules. Please read them. Have a good day. ∆ SoPretentious ∆ 19:25, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Messages Hey, if you need to send me a message off the site, just follow me on Twitter and feel free to DM me any questions or concerns you've got. Twitter link is on my user page. K. Banning Kellum (talk) 21:21, July 4, 2016 (UTC) RE: Rant Ah, I see. I didn't delve deep into that subreddit, I only glossed over a couple of at the moment top stories, and they seemed below average. I'm glad it is not as bad as I initially thought. Maybe when I get the time I will read up on some of the stories there. Thanks. MrDupin (talk) 11:58, December 11, 2016 (UTC)